Presently, to receive television content on a mobile phone, one needs a special type of mobile phone and a high capacity wireless link and service. A streaming application is required in the mobile phone to receive the television content. Standards such as DVB-H define the format for streaming content and the protocol to control the flow of the content. Not only is this high capacity wireless television service expensive, it is also slow.